The availability and access to video content and graphics content continues to grow. Such growth has brought about challenges regarding the handling of video content and/or graphics content from different types of sources and/or the reproduction of video content and/or graphics content on different types of displays.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.